


Cardboard Boxes

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward finds himself a box of kittens on the way back to the Bus after a mission. It goes a bit better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wanted the chance to write Grant Ward being fussy and overprotective of tiny vulnerable actual kittens, rather than projecting that concern onto Jemma and Fitz and Skye, so here we are! Plus, Grant Ward being protective of tiny babies of any species is so important and awesome.

Rain trickled down Agent Ward’s scalp as he shivered and ran his hand through his wet hair, rubbing his temples and sighing. The night loomed around him, ominous and grey, and blood leaked from a cut on his cheek. He swiped at it with a bruised hand and cringed.

“Stupid,” he mumbled. “Rookie mistakes. Just…glad the others got out okay.”

He paused and checked his comm. “Coulson? Everyone else _is_ on board, right?”

“ _We’re clear, Ward. I want you back up here as soon as possible. Understood?”_

 _“_ Got it,” Ward said. “Coming to you right now.”

He adjusted his tie and rubbed his temples again, fighting back a pounding headache that pulsed outward from the lump on his head.

“Could be worse,” he said to himself. “Could be a concussion.”

He would’ve laughed, but it was the truth. He frowned and shook his head with a little huff, storming through the rain-soaked streets towards the base they’d landed the Bus on.

He was stopped about two blocks from base and pulled out of his thoughts by a cat sitting on the street corner. Ward looked around; it was late, and he was the only one around. He looked down at the cat.

“Hey, kitty,” he murmured. “You looking for someone?”

The cat meowed insistently at him, pawing at his shoe. Ward blinked. “What? What is it, kitty-cat?”

Maybe he’d taken a harder blow to the head than he’d previously assumed. Still—the cat’s paw was bleeding.

He went to pick them up and they meowed, bolting down the street. Ward followed after the cat without thinking, keeping pace on the lonely, poorly-lit road until the cat made a sharp right down into an alley.

Ward followed after her, and knelt down in front of a cardboard box, peeking inside with a frown.

“Oh, no,” he murmured. “Oh, babies…”

He probably should’ve debated picking up the soggy cardboard box and gingerly lifting it up longer than he did, but by the time it occurred to him that this might’ve been a bad idea, he was already carrying it back to the Bus.

He hushed the mewling kittens, patting the mother’s head as he toted the box into the Bus and put it in his room, covering it with a blanket before going to see Coulson.

“Sir,” he said, entering his office. “Sorry, I’m back.”

“Took you a little longer than I expected,” Phil said. “Everything all right, Grant?”

“Huh? Oh, yes, uh—fine, absolutely,” Ward promised. “Is everything good on board, sir?”

“We’re ready to go,” Phil said. “Why don’t you check the lab? Fitz and Jemma went to buy you something when we all got dinner after the mission. You did make sure they were unharmed.”

“It’s my job, sir,” Ward said firmly. Phil smiled.

“You know it’s not officially your job to look after the three of them?” he said, his voice full of muted amusement. Ward shrugged.

“Sure it is,” he said. “Anyway, I’ll make sure they’re safe. God knows what Jemma’s playing around with.”

He left the room and hurried into the lab, swiping a bottle of iodine off one of the cluttered shelves with a small sigh of relief.

“Grant!”

Jemma and Fitz both perked up when he entered, beaming when they saw him. He stroked their hair and kissed their foreheads, checking them over for bruises or other injuries with a little frown.

“You’re all right?” he said. Jemma nodded.

“Absolutely,” she promised. “You’re fussing.”

“I am not,” he said, ignoring the way they both shared a knowing look. “You’re statistically the most likely people to be seriously injured on this plane. At least Skye knows how to put someone’s eyes out with her thumbs.”

“I appreciate that,” Skye said. “The twins got you something for dinner, you know.”

“Phil told me,” Ward said, picking up the brown bag off the counter. “I need to shower and change. See you three in the lounge?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna go try to talk Melinda into coming,” Fitz said. “You might be able to help. She likes you.”

“Does she? I can’t tell,” Ward said with a shrug, leaving the room and tucking the bag under his arm, hurrying down to his own room and sighing in relief when he opened the door.

“Okay, good,” he said. “You haven’t moved.”

He heard a little mew from the box as he lifted the blanket. The mother cat poked her head out at him, regarding him with owlish green eyes, surveying him from head to toe before looking up hopefully at his bag.

“Hold on, let me see what they got me,” Ward said, sitting down on the floor with a wince, opening the bag and sighing in relief. “Here we go, have some chicken. It’s healthier if I pick that out of the wrap anyway.”

He set down the bits of chicken from the bag and watched as she scarfed them down; while she was distracted, Ward mopped up the cut on her paw with iodine.

He finished the vegetable wrap and checked the box with a frown.

“This is no place for babies,” he murmured. “They’re so tiny…”

He ripped apart the cardboard top and sides with ease, stowing them away in the bathroom garbage before he took his bath towel and gently settled it in a circle on the floor with a spare pillow from his bed.

He regarded the mother cat hesitantly before reaching out to pick up a tiny kitten. She flicked her tail once, but voiced no further protest as Ward lifted up the first kitten in his palm.

“You’re only as big as my finger,” he murmured, a mix of worry and wonder in his tone as he set them down. “Poor babies. Ssh, don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

He transferred every kitten and counted them off; five kittens plus the mother. Each kitten was a little bit different; he had a white one with splotchy ginger-striped patches, a black and silver tabby, a mottled tortoiseshell, a ginger tabby, and a black cat with a white sock on his front paw.

Ward stepped back and let the mother cover them, the kittens blindly squirming towards her and making little sputtering puff noises when Ward got close. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay,” he said. “You stay in here. They’ll be okay, mama cat?”

She looked at him like it was obvious, laying on her side and letting them snuggle close. Ward sighed and smiled, getting up and leaving the room.

“They’ll be safe in there,” he said to himself, shutting the door with a quiet click. “I’m sure of it.”

For a week, they were. The kittens were too small to do much but squirm around blindly on the towel Ward put in the dryer for them to keep them warm, and the mother cat never left her kittens’ side. She and Ward had reached a quiet agreement; he tended to what was necessary and let her handle the rest.

By the time they were big enough to waddle around a little, he sat in bed at night and searched through animal care websites with a frown.

“They’ll be walking better in a few days,” he murmured. “They’ve got to be almost three weeks. I really need to start holding them more.”

He huffed. “Hope she’ll let me.”

He turned off his tablet and pushed his face into the pillow. What would happen if someone came into his room while they were walking around? Or worse yet—what if they got out?

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook the thoughts off, forcing himself to sleep with a sigh as he heard the kittens mewing louder for milk.

Another day or two passed, and Ward had managed to keep them in the bedroom. He was careful when he held them; one kitten at a time, the little balls of fluff fitting into his palm with complete ease. He gentled them with a finger, slowly stroking their downy fur before letting them toddle back to their mother.

“ _Grant? We’re playing cards. You wanna come?”_

He sat up and blinked. “Oh, Skye? Yeah, sure. Be right there.”

He winced and set the kitten he’d been holding down as he got up, leaving the room. He shut the door without looking behind him, and didn’t notice the lack of a lock clicking into place as he made his way down the hall.

He entered the lounge with a sigh and sat down, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the couch.

“Hey, Grant,” Skye said. “Look, we finally got Melinda to come play!”

“Oh—uh,” Grant sat up, arms at his sides and his face pink. “Agent May.”

“Ward,” she said, her voice fond and amused. Grant swallowed.

“Hi,” he mumbled. “Are we playing, uh…”

“We’re playing blackjack,” Jemma said. “Come on, sit, Phil’s bringing dinner in here.”

“I tried to make them sit at the table, but if Melinda’s actually going to participate, I’ll count myself lucky enough for the night,” Phil teased as he entered the room. Melinda rolled her eyes.

“Don’t push it,” she said. “I can turn this autopilot off as quickly as I turn it on, brats.”

The trio pouted as Ward ducked his head, taking cards from Jemma and keeping his eyes off Melinda.

For awhile, the team played in silence; Ward got so lost in the game that he didn’t think about the door until he heard a tiny mew.

He froze mid-hand, praying no one had heard.

“Uh, hold on a second, guys,” he said, trying to get up and set his cards down casually while he glanced over his shoulder. “I have to go, uh—get something from my room.”

“Grant? What do you need, we’re in the middle of—“

Jemma stopped midsentence and squealed with delight. “Oh, look! Oh, goodness, how on earth did those get on board?”

Ward swore in Chinese and leapt over the couch, making his way over to the kittens and standing in front of them. They looked up at him, baffled, still trying to walk over his shoes and bumping into one another.

The mother cat stood in the doorway and meowed, pride on her face as she flicked her tail. Ward put his head in his hands.

There was a long silence.

“Grant?” Phil said, his voice strained. “Do you know something about the kittens on our plane?”

“Don’t touch them,” he said, standing protectively over the kittens, his arms crossed. “They were starving, and I had to—“

“A boxful of _kittens?”_ Skye said, incredulous. “Holy shit, the T-1000 saved a boxful of _kittens?_ Take it down a notch, Dudley Do-Right!”

“Shut up,” Ward grumbled, giving her a sharp look. “They were babies. They were hungry, and wet, and cold, and—“

“Is that why you were late getting back from the mission?” Phil said. “Grant, the mission was a week ago!”

“Well, they were too tiny to walk yet, so they just stayed in my room! I just—fed the mom and made sure the babies stayed warm. It’s not hard,” Ward protested. “Phil, they’re not hurting anyone, please—“

“I know they’re not,” Phil said, rubbing his temples. “What I want to know is why you were hiding them from me. Not a word, huh?”

“I didn’t…I didn’t want anyone to take them,” Ward mumbled. “I know it’s a tiny plane, but…I was going to try to find them homes, honest. I was. But—but they’re still too small, and I can’t…”

He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Phil. Please don’t take them from me. Please, they haven’t done anything. They still need to be around people and get used to socializing and—and—and I won’t let them get hurt!”

“Oh my god,” Phil said with a long, drawn-out sigh, slumping in his seat. “Whatever I did to deserve this, I’m sorry, god.”

God did not reply. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fine,” he said. “We certainly can’t turn them out five thousand feet in the air. I take it you’ve been feeding the mother?”

“The babies are still just nursing,” Ward mumbled. “It’s okay, though. They’re old enough that everyone can pet them. And you should, because they’re tiny, and getting used to socialization takes time.”

“Cool,” Skye said with a grin. “Guess we’ve got cats.”

“Don’t say that like it’s a good thing,” Phil said with a grumble.

“But it is,” Skye said with a grin. “I’ve never had a pet!”

“Never?” Jemma said, head cocked. Skye snorted.

“Where was I going to keep a pet in a van?” she said. “St. Agnes had, like, the orphanage pet, but the three-legged dog didn’t count. And none of the pets in my foster homes were really, you know, mine.”

Phil’s entire face softened and he shook his head. “Well, go on. Let’s see them, Grant.”

“I can’t pick them up,” Ward said desperately. “I’m so tall, and they’re _tiny.”_

“We can get up, no worries,” Jemma said, putting her cards down and getting up, Fitz trailing after her as the two of them knelt in front of the kittens, who had started to gum at Ward’s shoes.

“Hello, darlings,” Jemma said, beaming widely as she reached out to stroke the tortoiseshell. The kitten did not puff angrily at her; rather, it toddled closer and fell off Ward’s shoe, into her waiting hand. She beamed and cupped it close to her chest as it squirmed and hooked its tiny claws into her sweater.

“You’re so precious,” she announced, still grinning as she held the kitten up. “Fitz, look!”

“I see her, I see her,” Fitz said, running a single finger down the white and ginger-striped kitten. The kitten was too tiny to purr, but it allowed Fitz to pick it up and hold it against his sweater, where it snuggled in the baggy folds and wriggled against his hand.

“Oh, they’re all really cute,” Skye said as Ward sat down, making sure there were no kittens in his way before he settled in. She grinned and looked down at the three remaining wriggling kittens, picking up the ginger tabby.

“I like this one,” Skye said. “Can we name one?”

“Uhm,” Ward mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. “Sure? I never really thought of names, so go ahead.”

“Cool,” Skye said, nosing the ginger tabby before stroking it with a single finger. “I’m gonna call him Miles.”

Ward pursed his lips and seethed quietly as Phil and Melinda got up, finally settling in next to the kittens. The mother cat paced around the group, flicking her tail and meowing every so often.

Melinda turned to her and beckoned to her with a few crooked fingers. The mother cat paused before she crept over to Melinda, pushing her head under Melinda’s hand.

“Hello, princess,” she murmured. “You’re a sneaky kitty, aren’t you? Getting Agent Ward to put you on my plane.”

Ward’s stomach was hot with shame as he bit his lip. “Agent May, I’m sosorry—“

“Ssh,” she murmured. “Hello, kitty. You let him hold your babies, huh?”

The mother cat meowed, settling her head on Melinda’s lap. Melinda stroked her back and scratched at the base of her tail.

“She must’ve thought you were pretty trustworthy,” Melinda remarked, looking over at Ward. “Cats are pretty possessive of their kids.”

“Oh, I—I guess,” Ward agreed. “I just wanted to make sure the kittens were, you know…”

“I know,” Melinda said with a smile on her face. “I’m glad you helped them. It was the right thing to do.”

Ward lit up and nodded, a huge grin on his face as he picked up the black and white cat, holding him close.

Phil was quiet as he regarded the last kitten; the little black and silver tabby. He puffed at Phil, then rolled over so Phil could stroke his tummy with a single finger.

He looked up at his team, all of them settled in with a kitten and cooing at them, stroking the soft fluff of their downy coats and snuggled together; Skye was settled against Jemma, who was leaning against Ward with Fitz leaning on her shoulder, and Melinda sat next to Ward, still playing with the mother cat and letting her toy with her fingers, nibbling gently.

His smile unwound like a sunrise, warm and bright and full. He shook his head and picked up the black kitten.

“Tiger,” he said. “Isn’t it fitting?”

It fit—it fit this life he’d finally found for himself, this family, the chance to have people to look after, to keep close and watch over. He was finally a family man.

“Tiger? That’s the most boring name ever,” Skye said. Phil puffed up in insult and frowned; Skye grinned. “Sorry, AC, but it totally is. You gotta do something else.”

“Like?” he said, cradling the kitten close, cupping a hand over the squirming bundle. Skye shrugged.

“Well, if you wanna stick with some kind of tiger name,” she said, “then go with a cooler tiger. Name him Hobbes.”

“Hobbes? The philosopher?” Jemma said, blinking and wrinkling her nose. Skye stared at her.

“What? No. The tiger,” she said. “Who the hell is that?”

“Oh, it—nevermind,” Jemma said, shaking her head. “There’s a tiger?”

“Sure,” Skye said. “Calvin and Hobbes! It’s this kid and his pet tiger. Well, his stuffed animal he thinks is a tiger. C’mon, AC?”

Phil looked down at the cat and then back at Skye, who was unleashing the full strength of a pout on him.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, nodding in agreement. “Sure. Hobbes it is.”

“Hell yeah it is!” Skye said, pumping her fist in victory. “Jemma, Fitz, what’re you naming yours?”

“Ah, oh—right,” Fitz said. “I, uhm…Jewel.”

“Aw, Fitz, that’s precious,” Jemma said with a smile, leaning over to stroke his kitten’s fluff. Fitz looked at her and said nothing, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Don’t you call Jemma that?” Skye said. Fitz shot her a vicious glare. Skye just grinned and held up Miles.

“I’m naming mine Marie,” Jemma said, stroking the tortoiseshell with a smile. Ward cocked his head.

“Like the scientist?” he said. Jemma snorted.

“No,” she said. “Like the Disney movie, dear.”

“Oh,” Ward mumbled, ducking his head.

Jemma giggled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t pout, you look so cross. What’re you naming yours?”

“Oh, uh—I dunno,” he said. “He’s so tiny.”

“Tiny?” Skye said. “I mean, I doubt any of us are expecting great creative leaps from you when it comes to your cat’s name.”

“Hey, shut up,” Ward said with a frown. “You know what, fine. I’m naming him Whiskers. He’ll be my precious Whiskers, and you can try _not_ being a jerk.”

“Yeah, well,” Skye said with a grin. “Whiskers it is. That everyone?”

“Agent May has to name the mama cat,” Ward said. “I mean, she likes you.”

“I’ll think of something,” Melinda said. “For now, Princess is all right. Isn’t that right, princess?”

The cat meowed and nudged her hand gently, nibbling her fingers. Melinda smiled and stroked her back. “All right, then.”

The card game was left abandoned as everyone settled in to play with kittens for a little while, Ward and Princess both hovering over everyone and making sure the babies were being handled properly until Princess picked up Whiskers out of Ward’s hands and trotted off with him in her mouth, back towards Ward’s room.

“Okay,” Ward said, “she’s done for the night, I think. They need a break, that’s all.”

“Are they going to stay in your room?” Jemma asked. Ward nodded.

“Hopefully, unless something else happens,” he said. “Come in and play with them whenever, just, y’know—knock first?”

“Oh, duh,” Skye said with a grin as Princess returned for the rest of the kittens, taking them back to Ward’s room one by one. “Your ‘private time’ is the last thing I want to interrupt.”

Ward rolled his eyes at her and sighed as he stood up. “Movie before bed?”

“Bed? It’ll only be midnight!” Jemma protested. Ward grumbled.

“ _Only?_ You two need to start going to bed earlier,” he said, his voice firm. “Midnight it is.”

The two of them whined at him. He shook his head. “Nope, not having it. The both of you—and Skye. Bed at midnight. And if you pout anymore I’m making it now.”

“You can’t do that!” Jemma said. Ward grinned.

“If I pick you up I could,” he said, ruffling her hair and laughing when she smacked his shoulder lightly, leaning pointedly on him. “You’re not changing my mind with that, Jemmy.”

“You’re cruel,” Jemma said. “Absolutely cruel. Fitz, tell him he’s cruel.”

“Ah, depends on what movie we’re watching,” Fitz said.

“Fitz!” Jemma and Skye said. Ward just laughed.

“The longer you three bicker, the less time we have for one,” he said. “C’mon, up on the couch. Let’s get it done.”

The three of them grumbled, but settled in next to Ward on the couch as he turned on the television. “Let’s see what’s on pay-per-view, okay? And everyone has to agree.”

He turned back to Phil and Melinda. “You two feel up to watching?”

“Sure,” Melinda agreed. “No wonder Princess wanted you to take the kittens, Grant. You’ve got a knack for herding your charges.”

Ward blushed and shrugged. “Just trying to help. And Jemma and Fitz staying up until four in the morning isn’t healthy, that’s all. Skye’s schedule is mostly beyond saving, but I’ll try.”

“Nag,” Skye said, running her fingers slowly behind the shell of his ear and watching him cringe. She grinned. “I love that you’re ticklish, have I mentioned that?”

“I hate you,” Ward grumbled as she grinned. Melinda sighed and sat down, shooing her way.

“Be nice,” she said, sitting next to him and trailing her fingers idly up his arm. “He can’t help it if he’s ticklish.”

Ward shivered and bit his lip, saying nothing as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, but his arm shook as he flipped through the list of movies and listened to everyone argue about what they should watch.


	2. Caretaking of Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward fusses over the kittens. Melinda finds it privately adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say; more cute cat fluff! Enjoy, friends.

The next few days, everyone came in to Ward’s room once or twice a day and sat with the kittens, one at a time; Ward suspected Phil had worked out a schedule, but he didn’t protest it. It worked out pretty well, and the kittens were pretty happy with the arrangement.

“It’s another few weeks before they won’t need milk,” Ward said to Princess, who was lazing about on his bed and licking her paw. “Then they won’t need you anymore, huh?”

He frowned. More to the point, they wouldn’t need _him._ Or a spot on the plane.

He knew, logically, that keeping cats as an agent was cruel; they weren’t as high-maintenance as dogs, of course, but they still needed attention and care and love, and he couldn’t provide any of that on a mission.

If they stayed on the Bus, it would be different; as long as they were careful about keeping the kittens shut away when the cargo doors were open, and made sure they weren’t in the lab…well, they were always on board, for the most part. There would be a place for the kittens here.

Except that was even more unlikely than trying to keep them in a S.H.I.E.L.D. house or apartment—there was no way in hell Melinda or Phil would okay it.

Ward sighed and watched as Princess got up and landed lightly on the floor, padding over to the fat, waddling lumps of kitten that mewed at the sight of her. Ward watched her nurse them and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“This,” he said, “is ridiculous.”

“What is?”

He looked up, eyes wide. “Oh! Oh—Agent May! Um.”

He bit his lip and shrugged. “Nothing. What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to see the kittens,” Melinda said. “If it’s not an issue, of course.”

“Oh, I, uh—no, not at all!” he promised, shaking his head. “You’re, uh, welcome…welcome in here any time you like. Ma’am.”

“I appreciate the offer,” Melinda said, her voice quiet as she knelt down beside the kittens. “My room feels rather…claustrophobic.”

“Well, you’re…sleeping by the, uh, cockpit. Right?” Ward said, his heart in his throat. Oh god. Oh god, was that what he thought it was? He prayed it wasn’t. It might kill him.

“Exactly,” Melinda said, shaking her head and grinning ruefully. “Or, sometimes, _in_ the cockpit.”

“Ma’am, that’s…not healthy,” Ward said. “You know, you could develop issues with your neck, or your back, or something that might…really cause trouble in the, uh, field.”

Melinda said nothing for a few minutes, rubbing underneath Princess’ chin. Ward considered, briefly, how long it would take him to open the cargo hold and jump off the plane.

“Is that why you picked him, Princess?” she asked, a small smile on her face. “Because he fusses. Did you know he’d take good care of your babies?”

Princess purred louder. Ward’s heart lurched.

“I—thank you,” he said. Melinda actually laughed.

“Me or the cat?” she asked. Ward shook his head.

“Um, you,” he said. “You—you…really think I did…I did good?”

“Ward,” she said, sitting up, “you risked getting in trouble with your superiors to rescue a box of kittens. That’s pretty damn good, don’t you think?”

His entire face was on fire. He ducked his head and bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders.

“Um,” he mumbled. “I suppose so. It must be. I guess.”

“You’re adorable,” Melinda said, leaning back and watching the inevitable fireworks with a small smile.

Ward’s face flushed red and he sat up abruptly, looking for something to do with his hands and deciding on grabbing a pillow, squishing it tightly in his grip before ducking his head and pressing the pillow down on his lap.

Melinda tried not to laugh and succeeded up until Ward realized where the pillow was and threw it off of him, so it bounced off his headboard and hit the blankets.

A tiny giggle escaped her lips, genuine and warm as Ward said, voice strained, “ _Thank you, ma’am.”_

“You saved a box of kittens,” she said. “Honestly, agent. You don’t think I know why? Do you think you surprised Phil or myself? I know damn well why he picked you for this. You’re a protector. You’re a big guy who spends his whole life looking after the little guy. To be entirely honest with you, I think he’s surprised you took this long to bring a stray or two on board.”

“I’m a sucker for strays, ma’am,” Ward said with a shaky shrug. “What can I say? I’ve been in that situation before.”

“Soaked to the bone in the rain and desperate for someone to come give you a home?” Melinda teased.

Ward’s face went dark as he looked up at the ceiling, seeing something behind the pale, sloping wall of the plane.

“Something like that,” he said.

Melinda was silent, watching him for a few minutes and taking him in before she stood up and cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes. She felt, for a few seconds, like she was staring directly down into a well.

“At ease, soldier,” she said, her voice quiet. “You’re home now.”

She left him to his thoughts, shutting the door between them as the kittens started to squirm and mewl louder for milk.

…

That night, Ward went into the lab and tucked Fitz and Jemma into bed with a little sigh, ushering them down the hall and into Jemma’s room. They grumbled and complained the entire way until he sat down with them and read a story, just as Jemma wanted.

Fitz fell asleep halfway through the chapter of _Neuroscience and You_ that Jemma gave him, but Ward didn’t mind—he finished the chapter up and kissed Jemma’s forehead before tucking her into bed and settling them both under the blankets.

He left the room and bumped into Melinda, his eyes widening as he bit his lip. “Ma’am.”

“You’re tucking them into bed,” she said, shaking her head and smiling. “Like they’re your children.”

“Well,” Ward said with a shrug, “they’re…they’re, you know. FitzSimmons. Small. Tiny smalls.”

“Are you going to tuck Skye in too?” Melinda said, raising her eyebrows. Ward shrugged.

“Nope,” he mumbled. “Not like I do with them. But I do make sure she’s turned off her computers and she’s sleeping safe and sound. That’s all I care about. She doesn’t want me to read her bedtime stories like Jemmy, you know?”

“I assumed as much,” Melinda said. “What about you, Grant? Who takes care of you? Who tucks you in?”

He shrugged and looked away. “I’m fine. It’s fine. I don’t—I don’t care. I’m just…going to go check on Skye. Sorry.”

He left and headed down the hall before Melinda could call him back to wait. She sighed and shook her head, turning back for the cockpit.

Ward poked his head into Skye’s room. “You all right, Skye?”

“Huh? I’m fine,” she said. “Yeah, don’t worry. Just going to shut the systems down and sleep.”

“Thank you,” Ward said. “I appreciate that. I’m glad you’re going to try to get settled without me nagging.”

“I don’t _mind,_ ” Skye said. “It’s like a puppy chewing a slipper. It’s cute.”

She looked up at him as she closed her system down. “But, you know…I heard Melinda, you know. I heard her talking about you, and…I think she’s right.”

“Right about what?” Ward asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Skye shrugged.

“Well, generally, everything,” she said. “She’s Melinda May. But…”

She gestured to him. “You know, you take care of so many people, but you don’t take care of yourself. And you don’t let anyone else do it for you. And—and that’s a little worrying, you know? I think everyone worries about you sometimes, Ward. And she totally likes you, so she’s extra worried.”

“Agent May,” Ward said, his face flushing, “is my superior. Whatever—whatever I think about her is irrelevant. And I doubt she thinks the same.”

“You do have a crush,” Skye said with a snort. “You big fuckin’ nerd! You _do_ like her!”

“Shut up!” Ward protested, looking away and trying not to see the grin on Skye’s face. “Look, it’s nothing, it—“

“Oh, it is,” Skye said with a grin. “It’s everything. You two are just _so_ in love. You’ll get married the next time we touch down in some godforsaken wasteland and raise all the kittens together in a pretty little two-bedroom house.”

“Shut up,” Ward grumbled. “She’s way out of my league. She’s beautiful and brave and clever and perfect, and fierce and strong and…you know. I’m not…”

“You care, though,” Skye said, sobering up and looking at him with wide eyes. “Sometimes that’s enough, Ward. Really, it is.”

Ward said nothing before he smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead. “It doesn’t matter anyway, but I appreciate the advice.”

“Are you gonna, you know…” Skye made a crude hand gesture and Ward choked, looking away with a flushed face.

“ _No,”_ he said. “Jesus, Skye!”

She giggled and settled into her bed as he threw an extra blanket over her. “I was just figuring. You look like you haven’t gotten laid in years, and so does she.”

“Go to bed, brat,” Ward said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Skye smiled and closed her eyes.

“Night,” she murmured. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, stroking her hair. “Any time.”

He stopped at the threshold. “And you know Phil’s going to come by in twenty minutes to make sure all those computers aren’t on, right?”

Skye snorted and rolled over. Ward just grinned, shutting the door behind him and bumping into Melinda.

His heart lurched so abruptly in his chest that he felt like it was going to fall out. He smiled and bit back the initial screaming panic.

“Agent May,” he said. “I thought you were piloting.”

“I went to shower,” she said. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, uh—yeah,” Ward said. “Just…tucked Skye in. We talked.”

“I see,” Melinda said. “Well then, Grant. Does your offer still stand?”

He closed his eyes for a second and savored the sound of her voice, a smile on his face.

“Grant?”

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I just…really like the way you say my name. Melinda.”

She shook her head and smiled. “Same to you.”

He grinned and opened his eyes. She stood in front of him, her smile small but genuine and her eyes bright. She looked so beautiful his head swam.

“The offer, um,” Ward said, his voice shaking, “the offer definitely stands.”

Melinda nodded, kissing his hand and bringing it up to cup her cheek. “All right. Come on, then. You need to shower and sleep.”

Ward nodded, following after her with a grin as she opened his door.

“Hello, babies,” Melinda greeted the kittens. “Hello, Princess.”

Princess meowed at her, pawing one of the kittens closer. Ward cocked his head. “I could’ve sworn you were going to give her another name.”

“She comes up to the cockpit sometimes to sit with me, and she looks out over the windshield, and when she does, she looks…oddly regal,” Melinda said. “It fits. Besides, I’ve been calling her princess too long.”

“Oh, makes sense,” Ward said. “I, ah…you can get settled if you want. I don’t mind which side you sleep on.”

Melinda shook her head and smiled, settling in on the side that looked less rumpled as she watched him head into the bathroom. She took the pillow off the more rumpled side and pushed her face into it for a moment, inhaling softly and considering.

She smiled and held it close, closing her eyes and waiting until she stopped hearing the trickle of water.

“Princess,” Ward said, his voice fond and full as he smiled. “My Melinda?”

Both Melinda and Princess looked up; Ward laughed. “Ah, sorry. I’ll have to settle on something else.”

She took the pillow away from her face to look at him as he beamed, a towel around his waist and his chest glistening.

“You look gorgeous,” Melinda said, watching him light up like she’d set a firework off in his chest with a smile. “You really do. I love the look.”

“You’re teasing,” Ward said with a grin. “But thank you. I think you’re pretty too.”

“You do need to get dressed, regretfully,” Melinda said. “Go on, Ward, whatever you wear to bed.”

“Oh, right,” he said. “Hold on a second.”

He went to his dresser and put on a pair of red flannel pants and a black shirt, turning around and looking at her. “Good?”

“You look comfortable,” Melinda said. “So, yes. Come here.”

He smiled and crossed the bedroom, sitting on the bed and getting under the covers, laying his head back on his pillow.

For a few seconds, the two of them laid in complete silence.

Melinda rolled over and curled against him, throwing a leg over his and a possessive arm over his chest.

“Go to bed,” she told him, stroking his side. “Rest, Grant. Just sleep.”

He nodded, settling in on his side so she could spoon him, closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure as she held him close.

“Good night, Melinda,” Ward murmured, his breathing soft and his voice slurred with sleep. “You’re so pretty.”

“You’re too much,” she murmured, her voice fond. “Thank you, Grant.”

She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Let me help you, okay? Let me in. Let me help. You can be safe here.”

Ward nodded, but she could feel him drifting off beneath her touch. She stroked his hair and sighed, trying not to smile as she laid her cheek against his shoulder and fell asleep beside him.

…

The next morning, Ward heard a little triumphant mew and opened his eyes.

His body went tight with panic as he looked at the kitten sitting on his chest. Whiskers mewed, climbing up his chest and sliding down so he hit Ward’s chin. He choked, his eyes wide.

“Melinda,” he said. “Don’t move. The kittens got up here.”

“Mm? Oh,” Melinda said, reaching over and lifting Whiskers up. “They just missed you, Grant.”

“Jesus, I could’ve _crushed them,”_ Ward said, his voice strained. “I could’ve really _hurt them,_ oh my _god…”_

“I’m a light sleeper, dear,” Melinda said. “You’re fine. If they start to squeak, I’ll hear it.”

She paused and frowned. “But you’re right. We shouldn’t let them get up here while we’re sleeping. I wouldn’t appreciate claws in my toes, tiny one.”

She lifted Whiskers up and gave him a stern look. Ward’s face split into a huge grin and he shook his head. Melinda looked at him.

“What? It’s true. Cat claws are painful,” she said.

“No, it’s just—“ Ward paused.

He looked at her and how she held the kitten and shook his head. “You’re…you’re relaxed. And you’re happy. And it’s—it’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

Melinda got up with Whiskers and put him back down by his mother, who set about to giving him a licking so stern she knocked him over. Melinda stood up and regarded Ward, who licked his lips nervously and smiled.

“You’ve got an interesting way of telling someone you care,” Melinda said. “It’s sweet.”

She gestured to the door. “Come on. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

“Do you, uh, want to, like, leave in shifts—“

“I don’t care,” Melinda said. “Unless you do?”

“No,” Ward said. “Not even a little bit. Not if you don’t.”

She shook her head and smiled, leaving the room. He followed right after her, the two of them heading down the hallway in complete silence.

“The others aren’t awake?” Melinda said.

“It’s only nine,” Ward said. “Jemma and Fitz will be another hour. Skye might be another two. If we’re lucky.”

“You really do need to start regulating their sleep schedules,” Melinda said with a frown. Ward snorted.

“I’m trying,” he said. “Phil goes in after me and makes sure they’ve actually stuck. It helps.”

“The two of you tag-team mother henning our team is horrifying,” Melinda said. Ward actually laughed.

“He takes good care of everyone too,” he said. “I don’t see the harm.”

“You wouldn’t, you’re the one fussing,” Melinda said with a little chuckle.

“I’m flattered, Grant,” Phil said, making both Melinda and Grant jump out of their skin. He stood in the kitchen doorway and shook his head. “Do you two want breakfast?”

“It would be nice,” Melinda said.

“I’ll just have a protein shake—“

“You will not,” Melinda said. Her volume didn’t change, but both men shivered at the tone of her voice.

“You are going to sit down and eat a fulfilling breakfast,” Melinda said. “You don’t have to eat all of it. But at least half. And in an hour when you’ve digested, we’ll go exercise. But no earlier than an hour.”

Ward bit his lip, regarding her like she was a snake about to bite him. “What…what are we going to do for an hour?”

Melinda’s smile grew. “Play with the kittens, of course.”

Ward bit his lip and sighed. “Right. Okay.”

“I’ll make it something healthy,” Phil promised. “But she’s got a point. There’s more than one way to eat properly, Grant. Honestly.”

Ward shrugged and sat down at the table.

“Don’t you want coffee?” Melinda asked.

“I’ll wait,” he said. “I prefer to drink it with what I’m eating if I can.”

“All right,” Melinda said. “Well, I have to make tea. It takes a little longer, so…if you’d like, I’ll make your coffee.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ward said. “Can I watch you make your tea?”

Melinda shrugged. “If you really think it’s that interesting.”

“Mhm,” Ward said, getting up with a nod. “I’ve never seen you brew it.”

“It’s an art,” Phil said. “That’s the one thing I’ll admit she makes better than me—her tea.”

“I was born in Hong Kong,” Melinda said with a snort. “I ought to.”

“Were you really?” Ward said. “Oh, wow. What’s it like?”

“Crowded,” she said. “But…it was nice. It felt like home. I felt more settled and at ease there than I ever have since.”

Ward nodded, watching quietly as she took out a tin of tea leaves and stirred them with her finger, testing them with a frown. “I’ll need to restock when we touch down to refuel.”

“We will,” Ward promised. “Don’t worry. I mean—you’ll be able to get tea?”

“I’ll make sure we touch down someplace close to civilization,” Melinda said, a smile on her face.

“Priorities,” Phil teased. She smacked his arm when he came over to check on the coffee.

Ward watched the two of them work quietly, sitting on the counter and observing the bustle of the kitchen with a small smile.

The kittens toddled in one by one, Princess trailing after them.

“Be careful,” Ward said, “the babies—“

“I know,” Phil said. “Hi, babies. Hi mama cat. Do you need something to eat?”

Princess meowed at him. Phil chuckled, taking a piece of taylor ham off the plate and breaking it up into chunks, putting it on a paper towel in front of her.

“What a polite cat,” he said. “You’ve got such cute babies, too.”

He stroked Hobbes’ fur and rubbed a finger behind his ears. “Hey, baby boy. How’re you doing?”

Hobbes purred so intensely his chest shook. Phil smiled, his whole face softening as he stroked down the stripe of black down his back. “You’re adorable.”

“I didn’t think you were a cat person, sir,” Ward said. “No offense.”

“Ah, I’ve never just…had time for pets, generally speaking,” Phil said with a shrug. “Cats are as good a pet as any, aren’t they?”

“They are,” Ward agreed. “I always thought I’d end up with dogs, but…I dunno. There’s something to be said for cats, you’re right.”

“I’m not adverse to getting a dog at some point,” Phil said with a soft laugh as he stood up and checked the omelet in the frying pan as Hobbes came to sit on top of his sock. “But certainly not on the Bus. No room. And who knows how these little ones would react?”

“Right,” Ward said, his throat suddenly tightening. “Right. Y-yeah. Gotta be…careful.”

“Grant?” Melinda said. He shook his head.

“Sorry, I’m fine,” he said. “Just lost track of myself for a second.”

She eyed him suspiciously, but she kept her silence as he hovered over Phil in the kitchen.

“Egg whites, sir,” he said quietly. “If that’s no trouble. And not any ham. It’s salted.”

“All right,” Phil said. “Anything else?”

“I’m fine,” Ward said. “I just can’t have the pancakes.”

“Just one,” Phil said. “You do need carbs. They’re good for you. Especially if you’re neglecting the yolks.”

“Sir—“

“He’s got a point,” Melinda said. “One pancake and an egg white omelet. I promise you, we’ll work that off in twenty minutes. Just relax, Grant. Phil knows what he’s doing.”

“Melinda—“

Ward bit back his protest and sighed, sitting down and fiddling with his mug in silence. Melinda put a glass of water in front of him.

“Drink up,” she said. “Caffeine dehydrates.”

He took a sip and watched her go back to her tea as the kittens chased one another around the room before getting bored and settling in with a soft little group purr beside the fridge. Phil nudged them aside gently as he opened it to get the milk.

For a few minutes, there was silence in the kitchen as Phil prepared the rest of breakfast and Melinda brewed tea and coffee. Ward watched Melinda make the tea and stayed silent, watching the way she held the pot steady.

Whiskers disentangled himself from his siblings and trotted over to his person, sitting at his feet with a soft puff. Ward smiled and reached down to stroke his side, his fingers gently rubbing over the fur on his tiny body.

“You’re so gentle with the cats,” Melinda said as she set a cup of coffee in front of him, sitting down across from him with her tea in hand. “It’s interesting.”

“Why?” he said. Melinda shrugged.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said. “I’m getting used to you being gentle, I think. It’s a strange thing. Not bad—but just…something I didn’t know was there. I didn’t think you had it in you to be gentle. Protective, sure—but gentle?”

“Sometimes it’s better to be soft,” Ward said. “Sometimes it makes people feel more at ease if you’re sweet with them. If you act like nothing’s wrong and keep them happy. Even if it’s not true, you’re doing the right thing. Even though I, ah, don’t normally condone lying. You know.”

He shrugged and smiled. “It’s okay, Melinda. I’m not normally gentle. Gentle won’t keep FitzSimmons safe, or Skye out of trouble. But kittens are special.”

“Kittens are special,” she agreed with a small smile, watching as Princess entered the room and leapt onto her lap, sitting there quietly as Melinda drank her tea and listened to Phil cooking breakfast.


	3. Everything You Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant Ward gets everything he wants, for once. So does everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, a nice end to the fluffy fic. It was nice to write something short and simple! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

 The two of them settled in back on Ward’s floor, kittens in tow. Whiskers fell asleep; Ward let him be as he rolled Hobbes over on his stomach and rubbed it gently, letting Jewel chew lightly on his fingers. Melinda stroked Marie’s fur as Princess washed Miles in long, rasping strokes.

“I don’t think I’ve had a pet in a long time,” Melinda remarked. “We did have a rabbit when I was a little girl. She was soft and sweet-tempered, and old. I don’t remember her all that well, to be honest—it’s been a long time.”

“It’s okay,” Ward said. “I didn’t have pets either. No way. I couldn’t have taken care of Dana and done the same for a dog or a cat, too.”

“Dana?” Melinda asked, raising an eyebrow. Ward blinked.

“Oh, sorry,” he said. “My baby brother.”

“Oh,” Melinda said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“You didn’t do anything,” Ward said with a smile. “He’s fine, actually. He’s safe. He’s in Michigan now—wife and two kids. He’s a child psychologist.”

“He’s happy?” Melinda said. Ward nodded.

“He’s happy,” he said. “And my niece and nephew love the Christmas gifts I send them. I don’t spend money on much else but the four of them, really. Don’t have to.”

“You deserve something good in your life,” Melinda reminded him. “You don’t need to give all the time. You deserve things for yourself, Grant.”

“Oh, I know,” he said. “I have them. I have the team, right? And…and you know.”

“I know,” she said, warmth spreading through her chest as she looked up at him. It didn’t burn. It felt more like she was being lifted off the ground, her body weightless and warm with an emotion she couldn’t name.

“You’re so pretty,” he murmured. “Sorry. You must think I can’t talk about much else. But wow, Melinda. Wow.”

“It’s all right,” she said with a laugh. “I appreciate the compliment.”

“Oh, I’m…glad,” Ward said, his face pink. Whiskers settled in close, purring quietly. Ward rubbed his side with a finger gently.

“Melinda?” he said after a few more minutes of silence. “Melinda, what are we going to do about…you know, when the kittens are weaned?”

Melinda paused, regarding him for a second before she shrugged.

“Well,” she said. “What do you want to do?”

“Keep them,” Ward said. “But I know that’s a lot to ask.”

“Why?” Melinda asked. Ward shrugged, biting his lip.

“It’s…six cats,” he said. “This is a small plane.”

“Not particularly,” Melinda said. “And with each of us in charge of a cat, I hardly think it’s going to be much stress. We might have to buy a bag of cat food every time we touch down, but we’ve got a good cargo hold, we can handle it.”

“But the lab—“

“Fitz and Jemma aren’t dumb enough to let a cat wander around where they’re not safe,” Melinda reminded him. “I’m sure if you asked Fitz, he’d build something to corral the cats when we have doors open, or for a space they can be safe in the lab.”

“But…”

Ward trailed off and bit his lip. Melinda reached up and stroked his hair.

“Does it surprise you so much to get what you want?” she asked. “Does it genuinely shock you so much you’re getting something good, Grant?”

He didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Melinda’s face was calm and neutral, but panic rose up in her chest as she watched his face.

“Yes,” he said, his voice small and hesitant.

Melinda watched him for a few seconds longer before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ward froze up beneath her touch for a second, a second or two ticking past before he relaxed into the kiss. She held it for as long as she could before making the full journey over to him and climbing into his lap, kissing his forehead.

“Well,” she said with a huge grin as she straddled him, “I have some news for you.”

He stared up at her, his eyes gleaming and his mouth agape. She pressed her lips against his again; this time, he held her gently on his lap and supported her as she kissed him.

“So, um,” Ward said when she pulled away, “what is it?”

She stared at him. He grinned, and she shoved his shoulder gently. “Idiot.”

“You fell for it, though,” he teased. She paused and smiled.

“I suppose I did,” she agreed, kissing his cheek. “Honestly, Grant. We’ll find room for all the kittens. They’re ours, too. I guarantee you, no one’s going to want to let them go.”

“Okay,” he murmured. “Melinda? I don’t want to let you go either.”

She said nothing for a second, feeling his hands, warm and strong, wrapped around her stomach.

Ward bit his lip and waited, his body tense. Melinda turned around and pressed a kiss into his hair.

“You know,” she said, “we don’t have to go spar right now. It could wait.”

“It could definitely wait,” Ward agreed.

Melinda grinned, twisting around completely to pin him to the floor and bite his neck lightly.

“Melinda! Wait! Not in front of the babies!” Ward protested.

Melinda rolled her eyes and kissed his nose. “You ought to be grateful you’re precious, dear.”

He smiled and stroked her cheek, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

“My love,” he murmured. “I’m just grateful you think so.”

She smiled and settled in on his chest, stroking his hair and watching him relax under her touch in pieces, slowly coming undone until he was shaking beneath her fingertips. She unraveled him with a few strokes up his sides, a kiss to his shoulder, a firm press of her body against his.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ward breathed. “I’m so lucky.”

“It’s not luck,” Melinda promised him. “You’re worth falling in love with, Grant. You know that? You deserve this.”

“I just—want to be someone worthy of you, then,” Ward said. “Is that okay?”

She huffed and smiled. “More than okay.”

She laid on top of him and let him stroke her hair, run his hands down her back, worshipful and slow as he ran them over hard muscle and soft curves.

If her touch had undone him, his touch on her body put her back together; the feel of his fingers on his skin wove together feelings and sensations she hadn’t experienced in even her faintest memory.

He smiled at her and shook his head, his thoughts dizzy with awe of her, and his hands were soft and attentive as he played with the soft edges of her hair, the sensitive arch of her sides, and, briefly and hesitantly, over the curve of her ass, only stopping to squeeze when she gave him a look through half-lidded eyes.

“Beautiful,” he breathed as he watched her eyelids droop, her body slackening against him until he threw an arm over her to keep her from slipping.

He lulled himself to sleep in kind with the memory of her fingers on his body and the weight of her body pressing on his own, her heartbeat better than any blanket at making him feel warm and safe.

The two of them fell asleep on the floor, their breath syncing up. After a few minutes, the kittens toddled over, curious about the people on the floor.

Whiskers fell asleep in the crook between Ward’s head and shoulder with a little snuffle. Princess climbed on top of Melinda’s back and curled up, closing her eyes and settling in with a purr.

The kittens snuggled close around Whiskers, purring quietly so as not to wake their sleeping humans. Princess licked Melinda’s hair affectionately before the cats settled in, same as their people.

An hour later, the door opened and Skye, Jemma, and Fitz poked their heads into the room.

“Ward? It’s our turn to play with the cats—oh!”

Jemma looked at Fitz and Skye, her head cocked. “What…what do we do?”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Skye said, snapping one with her cellphone with a grin. “And then run before Melinda hears.”

The three of them nodded, slinking out as quietly as they could manage.

“We’ll come back later,” Fitz said.

“Knock first, though,” Skye said. “They might want to like, actually move to the bed soon. And that’d be gross.”

“Ugh,” Jemma and Fitz agreed with a shudder, the three of them retreating into the lab and closing the door.

…

Ward picked up Whiskers and held him as he made his way into the lounge. Whiskers licked his paws and snuggled against Ward’s chest as he nudged the door open with his shoulder.

Ward’s entire face softened and his eyes lit up as he entered the room, making his way over to the couch.

“My love,” he said, sitting down next to Melinda and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” she said, scratching lightly behind Princess’ ears. “The kids are coming in?”

“I shooed them out of the lab, yes,” Ward said with a smile, leaning his head on her shoulder as Whiskers settled in on his lap. “They’ll be here.”

“Jewel, come on, we’ve places to be!” Fitz called from behind the door.

“Don’t rush me, Fitz, I’m right behind you!”

“I meant the cat, precious,” Fitz said, opening the door, his face flushed. Jemma’s face flared bright pink and she laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have named the cat after your favorite nickname for Jem,” Skye said. Fitz gave her a look. She grinned. “I’m just saying.”

Phil came in once everyone had settled in on the couch, cats in tow, and looked them over. Ward laid his head on Melinda’s shoulder, his eyes closed and his bearing completely relaxed and at ease; Jemma, Skye, and Fitz were tightly curled together, the three of them settled on the couch with their cats enmeshed in their cuddle pile.

Hobbes sat at his feet, head cocked. Phil looked down at him as he mewed quietly, flicking his tail over Phil’s shoes.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” he murmured, his voice fond and his heart aching. “This is the best I could’ve hoped for.”

Melinda smiled and pressed a kiss to Ward’s forehead as Phil set down a tray with six mugs of cocoa, a bowl of popcorn, and an enormous dish of kibble before he turned on the television and settled in between Melinda and Skye.

“How about that,” Melinda murmured in Ward’s ear. “Looks like you got everything you wanted.”

He took her hand and squeezed.

“I guess I have,” he agreed, lifting his head up to kiss her cheek.

Beneath them, the cats started to purr.

 


End file.
